Violence est faite d'envie
by Juklee
Summary: Draco Malefoy trouve un journal, ce qu'il découvre lui laissera un goût amer. Blaise Zabini x Theodore Nott


_Titre: Violence est faite d'envie  
Pairing: Blaise Zabini x Theodore Nott  
Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est né de l'imagintion de Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter sa création  
NA: encore un OS, sans prétention,le peu d'histoire m'a échappée, j'en suis navrée._

**Violence est faite d'envie **

Draco effectuait sa ronde habituelle dans les couloirs de l'aile est. Il avait convenu avec Granger que lui seul s'occuperait de cette partie du château. Il n'avait aucune raison valable et la Sang de Bourbe avait accepté avec une facilité déconcertante mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait cet endroit aux murs étroits.

Lorsqu'il se sentait las, il pénétrait l'une des innombrables pièces qui l'entourait, s'asseyait sur une chaise – métamorphosée en fauteuil au préalable - et détaillait les lieux. C'était ennuyant à mourir.

Sa mission n'avait rien de difficile, pourtant. Jamais il ne croisait quelqu'un, pas même un Gryffondor valeureux prêt à enfreindre le règlement pour rejoindre sa belle…A son grand mécontentement, d'ailleurs. Si au moins Potter daignait se montrer, cela égaierait un peu ses longues soirées monotones. Mais non. Potter passait très bien entre les mailles du filet –certes larges – que Malfoy s'efforçait de tisser. Merlin seul savait comment.

Draco effectuait sa ronde habituelle, donc, lorsqu'un minuscule escalier en colimaçon apparu d'entre les ombres d'une immense statue d'un Bicorne. Le Serpentard s'arrêta pour observer sa découverte. La tentation était forte pour un jeune homme aussi perfide que lui. Il ne pu que suivre le nouveau chemin.

L'escalier débouchait sur une sorte de mansarde décrépie. Le mobilier était d'un goût douteux avec toutes ces tentures pourpres qui exhalaient l'odeur désagréable du renfermé. Ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant à Poudlard. Draco avisa un petit bureau près d'un tableau représentant un festin moyenâgeux. Il s'y installa, étrangement curieux de ce que pouvait receler un espace aussi bien dissimulé. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir mais n'y trouva que de la poussière. Le deuxième ne contenait rien également. Mais le dernier cependant était fermé à clé. L'adrénaline se faufilait dans ses veines et, atmosphère feutrée aidant, Draco murmura un fébrile « Alohomora » tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette. Les mains tremblantes d'anticipation, il ouvrit le tiroir.

Rien.

Il soupira de déception et referma violemment le tiroir. Dans son geste, il entendit distinctement quelque chose percuter les parois de bois. Il rouvrit le tiroir.

Toujours rien.

Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur mais fût vite bloqué par quelque chose de dur. Ce n'était pas le bois, c'était du cuir. Il le sentait sous ses doigts. Tâtant les contours de la chose invisible il en conclu, par la taille et la forme que cela devait être un livre. Il l'empoigna et le sortit. C'était vraiment étrange de tenir du vide entre ses mains.

Il enfourna l'objet dans une des poches de sa cape puis s'enfuit, comme pris d'une soudaine frayeur. Il rentra directement au dortoir, tant pis pour la ronde.

Le lendemain, les Serpentards de septième année purent contempler un Draco visiblement rêveur. Il ne portait aucun intérêt aux conversations de ses amis et semblait fixer constamment un point dans le vide. Personne ne s'en inquiéta pour autant, tous savaient que les Malfoy étaient des êtres fantasques dont les lubies devaient êtres excusées.

Lorsque la dernière heure de cours se termina, ce fût un Draco intenable depuis midi qui se précipita aussi dignement que possible vers la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il s'empressait, il pouvait sentir le poids du livre à la couverture de cuir lui brûler la cuisse. Inconsciemment, il accéléra le pas.

Il était enfin seul.

« Les avantages d'un Préfet » pensa plaisamment Draco en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il extirpa l'objet invisible de la poche de sa cape puis, suivant à la lettre les conseils du livre Contre-sorts et Artefacts, il psalmodia quelques formules latines. Enfin le livre se dévoilait à ses yeux.

La couverture était d'un noir profond ; seules les griffures brunes qui l'éclairait trahissaient les marques du temps qui s'était écoulé.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Draco palpait sans s'en rendre compte la surface un peu rêche du volume. Il fit passer son index sur la reliure et revenant soudain à la réalité, se décida à l'ouvrir.

C'était peine perdue. Il avait beau user de toutes ses forces, le livre refusait de se laisser révéler entièrement.

Ce soir-là, Malfoy crû qu'il allait mourir de frustration.

Il gardait toujours le livre sur lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de l'ouvrir. Il était fatigué de chercher dans chaque ouvrage de la bibliothèque. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'il envahissait la salle de Mme Pince, sans succès.

Il avait essayé des dizaines de sorts, il avait même concocté une potion dont il avait versé quelques gouttes sur le livre, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir briser l'envoûtement.

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire. Un mélange de découragement et de rage lui fit s'exclamer :

« Mais ouvre-toi, Mordred ! »

Et, le livre s'ouvrit. Simplement.

Cette nuit-là, Malfoy crû qu'il allait mourir de fureur.

_« C'est un garçon étrange. On ne le remarque pas. Pourtant, il y a du soleil dans ses gestes. Enfin, moi j'y vois le rayonnement brûlant d'une âme mystérieuse. Peut-être devrais-je dire qu'il y'a quelque chose de lunaire en lui. Oui, c'est certainement plus juste. La pâleur, l'apparente faible lueur qui vous guide néanmoins avec clarté dans les nuits les plus sombres. Le paradoxe._

_Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Je le vois souvent se mordre les lèvres, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais qu'il se retenait. Parfois, il me donne l'impression de savoir. _

_Peut-être s'empêche-t-il de livrer les secrets du monde. Peut-être ne peut-il s'exprimer au risque de perdre sa science. Peut-être ai-je un peu trop d'imagination…_

_J'ai toujours aimé me raconter de belles histoires pour ne pas voir les horreurs qui m'entourent._

_Je ne pense pas qu'il soit une horreur. _

_B. »_

Le livre était donc un carnet qui s'arrêtait dès la première page entamée.

Draco soupira en refermant le journal. Il se sentait profondément mélancolique.

Son sommeil fût agité.

Malfoy n'arrivait pas à se sortir du crâne ces fichues phrases pseudo lyriques. Il ne les avait lues qu'une fois, et ce une semaine auparavant, pourtant il pouvait se souvenir des mots exacts. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'entendait les prononcer et, immanquablement il se trouvait des airs de jeune fille mélodramatique. _«_ _J'ai toujours aimé me raconter de belles histoires pour ne pas voir les horreurs qui m'entourent. »_

Le carnet, lui, était resté fermé depuis. Il reposait sur son bureau et parfois il semblait à Draco qu'il brillait comme s'il souhaitait attirer son attention.

Un matin, alors que les mots résonnaient avec force dans son esprit, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Cette fois, comme s'il eut craint une quelconque punition divine, il chuchota sa prière : « Ouvre-toi. »

Le livre obéit.

Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Draco à ces mots :

_« Je l'observe de plus en plus. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je serai capable de réciter chacune de ses expressions. _

_Comme ce pli qui se forme sur son menton lorsqu'il est contrarié ; ou encore son léger frémissement de la lèvre supérieure quand on le touche. Il a une bouche si fine qu'elle n'est plus qu'une ligne s'il se concentre._

_Je me fais l'impression d'un fou. Les autres ne se rendent pas compte de mon obsession. Tant mieux. J'ai souvent peur de mes propres pensées. Il est si passionnant dans son silence obstiné, dans sa manière si subtile de montrer son irritation face à toutes ces hideuses personnes indignes de lui. J'aimerais tant ne pas être de ces gens-là, qu'il m'accorde le sourire que je n'ai jamais vu._

_Mais un Dieu n'a pas d'égal. _

_B. »_

Draco rejeta le journal brutalement. Autant de mystifications autour d'un stupide adolescent un peu trop taciturne le rendait presque malade, lui, le Prince des Serpentards qu'on adulait pour sa prestance et ses paroles charismatiques. Il ne comprenait pas la fascination de l'auteur pour cette coquille vide.

Ce « B. » était un bouffon, une coquille vide aussi qui aimait avoir trouvé un semblable.

Pourtant, il rouvrit le carnet. Une fois encore, la première page livrait de nouvelles confidences :

_« Je n'ose pas lui adresser la parole. Je ne voudrais surtout pas briser son corps de mes mots abrupts, de mes roides palabres. _

_Il me semble qu'il sent mon regard scrutateur. Peut-être, mes yeux impurs, le brûlent-ils._

_Mais je ne puis me résoudre à les détourner de ce spectacle d'une figure divine. _

_Je suis réellement dérangé, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai envie de toucher sa peau, d'être sûr que sa blancheur n'est pas un mirage. La froisser pour mieux la lisser et en faire mon manteau._

_Je serais lui._

_B. »_

Malfoy réitéra son geste, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_« Finalement j'ai osé. Je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre ici. Il m'a donné l'impression d'un animal pris au piège. Il s'est littéralement figé, ses prunelles se sont faites fuyantes. Je ne risquais aucun geste. Nous étions une scène immobile qui apparaissent sur les photos Moldues. Il me semblait que nous ne respirions plus._

_Puis, il a acquiescé, muet, comme toujours._

_Je me sens transporté. Mon sentiment de triomphe est si fort qu'il n'en est que plus inénarrable. _

_Que vais-je lui dire ?_

_Je frissonne. J'attends._

_B. »_

Malgré lui, Draco se sentit gagné par le malaise. Il continua sa lecture.

_« Nous nous retrouvons tous les jours là-bas. Je babille incessamment, il ne dit rien. Il écoute, il n'écoute pas, qu'en sais-je ? Je brasse l'air simplement pour pouvoir ancrer mes yeux sur sa silhouette. _

_J'exagère. Nous avons de nombreuses discussions. _

_Je ne l'ai pas idéalisé. Ses airs insondables, son apparence insaisissable cache des montagnes de mystères que je ne peux révéler. Lorsque je l'accule, que je l'oblige à parler plus qu'il ne le doit, que sa voix se casse, il m'est si précieux. Ce petit animal fragile._

_J'ai toujours ce désir de contact inavoué. Il m'accorde déjà tant, à moi l'impie qui s'est risqué à anéantir sa bulle de silence céleste. _

_Je ne regrette pas mon acte, j'y avais tout à gagner._

_Il sera à moi. _

_B.»_

Le sentiment de malaise s'intensifia.

_« Sa peau fût douce sous mes doigts, ses lèvres onctueuses, ses yeux suaves, son corps délicat. _

_Maintenant, il est souillé. Il n'est plus la divinité pure et chaste que j'idolâtrais. Il est humain. Il est aussi sale, indécent, obscène que chaque âme vivant sur terre. Il est homme._

_Il m'a hypnotisé de ses mensonges, m'a envoûté en dissimulant son esprit frelaté. Est-il Démon ?_

_Je ne peux plus me défaire des pensées libidineuses qu'il a disséminées en moi. Je voudrais lui faire payer au centuple le tumulte qui règne en moi, lui infiltrer un poison de souffrance à même les veines, lui broyer le cœur de mes exigences lubriques._

_Je l'écraserais._

_B. »_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il recommençait à lire, Draco se voyait faiblir sous la force malsaine de l'auteur. Ce type était un déséquilibré. Et avec ferveur, il espérait que le carnet datait de quelques années auparavant.

_« Cet être déchu subit mes plus violents excès sans jamais se plaindre. Je l'aime et l'exècre coups sur coups ; coups après coups. Il m'a rendu fou, il doit s'acquitter de son crime. Il le fait bien._

_Je suis peut-être le Dieu, finalement. Qu'il me serve, j'en serais bien aise. Il me craint déjà, il se soumet déjà, il peut donc obéir. _

_A l'extérieur, nous sommes invisibles. Nous sommes des inconnus. De toute façon, qui se soucie de cette fantomatique silhouette ? Personne, personne, personne._

_PERSONNE._

_B. »_

Dès qu'il ouvrit de nouveau le carnet, Draco sût que son contenu serait différent. L'écriture n'était pas la même. Plus déliée, moins saccadée.

_« Comme tu vas être surpris de voir que je t'ai emprunté ton cher journal. Tu vas m'en vouloir aussi, et certainement, tu m'en puniras. Mais qu'importe ? Tes poings laissent des marques assez souvent pour qu'une fois de plus ne me trouble pas. D'ailleurs, évite de me blesser aux poignets, c'est vraiment trop voyant. Les ecchymoses ont failli éveiller les soupçons._

_Je ne te blâme pas. Jamais._

_J'écris ici, pour que tu sois certain de ma dévotion, de mon amour, de ma reconnaissance. Puis-je te dire que le monde ne semble plus que tourner autour de tes sublimes mains ? Pardonne-moi - puisque j'en suis incapable- de les écorcher quand j'agis mal et que tu es obligé de m'absoudre._

_Je t'écris car tu me manques. Nous ne sommes pas dans notre cocon, tu ne m'accordes pas un regard. Il m'arrive de regretter le temps où tu fixais intensément le moindre de mes mouvements. Non. Non, je préfère notre aujourd'hui. _

_Est-ce que demain tu m'oublieras ?_

_Un adage particulièrement banal dit qu'il y'en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre. J'aimerais ne pas y croire. Mais ma dépendance de toi est telle qu'il me semble impossible qu'elle soit partagée. _

_Mes membres ont besoin de ta force hargneuse, mes os désirent les craquements que tu leur infliges, mes muscles aiment l'endolorissement que tes heurts provoquent. _

_Tu m'as donné l'existence, elle serait insensée sans toi._

_Garde-moi. Au moins jusqu'au prochain round._

_T. »_

Malfoy frissonna. Tout cela était malsain. Cependant, il parcouru une deuxième fois le texte sous ses yeux. Il s'arrêta aux premières lignes, jeta un coup d'œil à la signature et tout s'éclaira.

Il se souvenait de ce lundi d'avril. Il était assis à la table du réfectoire et désirait qu'on lui passe le jus de citrouille. Pansy parlait avec animation à une sixième année et n'avait pas entendu. C'était Théodore Nott, l'invisible, le méconnu, qui s'était penché pour lui remettre la carafe. Dans son geste, sa manche s'était soulevée, dévoilant des contusions d'un bleu profond. Draco avait lancé un regard interrogatif - mi-curieux, mi-indifférent - à Nott qui avait élégamment détourné le visage.

« T. » était donc Théodore. Ce qui signifiait que « B. »… était Blaise.

Blaise, son ami, son allié.

Draco déglutit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle relation, mais surtout une telle démence, puisse se former sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

On frappa à la porte.

-Nous allons être en retard si sa Majesté ne daigne pas se dépêcher un tant soit peu, dit la voix grave de Zabini.

Draco s'empressa de cacher le carnet sous son oreiller mais c'était trop tard. Le grand noir fondit sur lui, comme un aigle sur sa proie.

-Mon Journal…Mal-

-Oh il est à toi ? Je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir hier soir, après ma ronde. Je voulais le rendre à son propriétaire mais impossible de l'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas quel sort tu as utilisé mais il est grandement efficace ! coupa la voix précipitée de l'héritier Malfoy.

Blaise lui lança un regard suspicieux mais dû le croire car il n'ajouta rien.

Plus tard, ils croisèrent Nott qui descendait des escaliers. Draco ne manqua pas le coup d'œil assassin que Blaise lui envoya. Alors que Malfoy s'attendait à une parfaite apathie, il vit Blaise se diriger promptement vers le frêle garçon et l'emmener dans les détours des couloirs du château. Avec horreur, le blond comprit que son camarade pensait que Nott était le coupable de la perte de son bien.

Dans un accès de courage, il les suivit aussi discrètement qu'il en était capable.

Blaise plaqua brutalement le corps de son amant contre le mur. Ses mains enserraient le cou blanc et fin de son vis-à-vis, il soufflait, furibond, contre les lèvres pâles :

-Ne refais jamais ça. Tu m'entends ?!

Théodore respirait avec difficulté. Il réussit néanmoins à répondre un faible « d'accord ». La bouche de Zabini s'écrasa si fort contre la sienne qu'il sentit leur dent s'entrechoquer. Les doigts puissants de son compagnon s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et il avait mal. Il gémit.

Draco Malfoy revint sur ses pas. Il devait se sentir dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de voir, de découvrir, et au lieu de cela…Au lieu de cela, il comprenait. Il comprenait l'adolescent poétique qui en avait magnifié un autre pour satisfaire son besoin d'aimer et d'admirer. Il comprenait la reconnaissance d'un jeune homme envers un autre pour lui avoir donné un sens. Il comprenait la déception de ne pas avoir trouver l'Idéal. Il comprenait le besoin. Il les comprenait.

Quelque part (et cela l'horrifia) il les enviait.

_Fin. _


End file.
